Blog użytkownika:Flameend/Rozdział III "Pierwszy kontakt"- "Nieskończony"- opowieść fanowska fnafa
(Notka od autora! Wiem że w ostatnim rozdziale przesadziłem. Chciałem pokazać potworność zbrodni purple guy'a[ i dać powód by padł trupem]. Poza tym tak jak zwykle apeluje by nie odbierać tego jako creepypasty i wszystko to co w prologu. Miłej lektury.) Nareście poniedziałek. Minęło kilka dni od tego... incydentu z" purpurowym". Nie liczą tego był najkrócej mówiąc spokój. Było niby ślectwo w sprawie zaginięcia dziecka, ale policja nic nie wskórała. Nawet nie chcieli sprawdzić czy coś się nagrało na mojej jednostce centralnej. Oprócz tego naprawiono we mnie to co było można i podłączono mnie do sieci kamer, aby mógł pracować system zaawansowanego wymijania przeszkód. Nie mogłem się doczekać poznania innych, chociaż wciąż łażę w tej szmacie, no wiecie drobny wstyd. Wielu z was teraz sobie myśli" Zaraz, zaraz.Co robot czujący wstyd? Ty sobie ze mnie jaja robisz?", ale nie. Czuje jak ty wszystkie możliwe uczucia. Około godziny 18.00 wyszedłem na korytarz. Zgadnijcie kogo tam zobaczyłem? Purpurowego! szarpał za włosy jakiegoś chłopca. Wiedziałem co się z nim stanie. Szybko pobiegłem za nim. Nie dość szybko. Odwrócił się i wbił mi w brzuch paralizator: "Podglądacz z ciebie. Myślałeś że cie nie zauważyłem. Twój błąd." Kopnął mnie i odszedł dalej ciągnąc tego biedaka. Nie mogłem się ruszyć. Leżałem tak sparaliżowany kilka godzin. Nagle rozbrzmiał wesołe dziewczęcy acz metaliczny głos: "W końcu fajrant!" "Nie krzycz tak tojka."- Odpowiedział inny starszy głos. "Właśnie Chiken nuget'sie."- Jeszcze inny, tym razem męski głos. "Jak mam się nie cieszyć?" "Po cichu"- Powiedział jeszcze inny męski głos. Rozbrzmiał głośny śmiech gdzieś ośmiu osobników. "To gdzie teraz?"-Spytał trzeci kobiecy głos "Nie wiem, Mangleta."- Jeszcze inny męski głos, Tym razem cięższy i bardziej basowy. "No to może... do pokoju strażnika, zahaczając o zaplecze?" "Ja jestem za"- Rozbrzmiało chóralnie Powoli dochodziłem do siebie, kiedy zza rogu wyszły dwa animatrony. Obydwa były wyraźnie płci pięknej. Jedna stanowczo była kurczakiem, oczywiście żółtym. Druga była oparta na białym lisie z różowymi akcentami. Ach a i obie miały błyszczące się kostiumy. Pewnie by mnie nie zauważyły gdyby nie kurczak potknął się o moją nogę i zaliczył twarde lądowanie. "Au.. Co do?" Wtedy obie na mnie spojrzały. "Ym... Chłopaki..." "O co cho......" "No właśnie." W czasie tej rozmowy, wyszedł trzeci animatronik. Był już starszym animatronem. Zbudowano go na planach niedźwiedzia brunatnego. Mówiąc o kostiumie, był on z innego materiału, bardziej przypominającego sierść. Za nim weszli jeszcze: podobny do wyżej wymienionego niedźwiedzia niebieskiego królika, jego błyszczącą się i "wyretuszowaną" wersję, czerwonego lisa z podobnym do misia futrem, misiowatą kurę i plastikowego niedźwiadka( oczywiście brązowego). Wszystkim oprócz lisów opadły szczęki. Rudy lis się zapytał: "Kim jesteś" Już miałem od powiedzieć lecz znów coś się zjebało, "On chyba nic nie powie.. Widzisz tam, o, są części z Voice Box'a. Będzie milczał jak trup" "Wiedziałem że ma przyjechać nowy, ale to i tak szok" "Zróbmy to co jemu się przydarzyło toy Chice"- zażartował królik "Wielkie dzięki Bonni."- Obraził się plastikowy kurczak, znany jako toy Chika "No co..." Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę Bonni'ego. Wystarczyła mi chwila aby zbiec po ścianie jak pająk. Zostawiłem im liścik.. Cała grupa zwróciła się w stronę gdzie przed chwilą siedziałem.Widniał tam, wyryty w ścianie napis: "Jestem Scrapp" Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach